


Star-Prince Jr.

by LeftShark



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Sam, Good guy ronan, Grandpa yondu, M/M, Mpreg, Nova - Freeform, Papa Yondu, Please dont kill me, Scared Peter, again there is mpreg, eventual staraccuser baby, lots of crying and swearing, protective rocket, sorta - Freeform, theyre all good guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftShark/pseuds/LeftShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from a mission, Peter and Rocket discover that Peter is pregnant with Ronan's child.</p><p>(Now including Papa/Grandpa Yondu)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkFoxKirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/gifts).



> It is 5 AM and I have had no sleep :) :) :)
> 
> This story contains mpreg because apparently that's what people have been searching for in this fandom? And I kind wanted to be the arrogant punk who gives the people what they've been looking for.
> 
> If this isn't your cup of tea (it usually isn't mine), then grab a CapriSun or something and go away. Mean comments only make me laugh. Tea is kinda gross anyways...

He hates feeling sick like this.

It was gross, and even the slightest movements could make him retch like a sick dog.

The others were somewhat worried, but they say nothing. Gamora told him to take it easy once, assuming his Terran side was unable to fight off some kind of alien sickness. Rocket had threatened him to get better, promising to punch Peter's lights out if he puked within two feet of him. Groot said nothing, but would gaze at Peter with concern in his dark little eyes from time to time, when he wasn't swaying like an animatronic, in a perfect pattern of back and forth, with a little smile plastered on his face.

Drax had stayed behind on Knowhere with Ronan. It was somewhat of a stealth mission, and Ronan and Drax did not know how to be stealthy in battle. Nor did they want to be stealthy in battle. That left Gamora, Peter, Rocket, and tiny Groot to go. Groot didn't have to be there, but the thigh-high, dancing tree went wherever Rocket went. Always.

They'd been gone for over a month, Peter had kept track of time, and he was more than eager to get home.

For the longest time this ship, the Milano, had been his home. That was before the Guardians of the Galaxy came about. The rag-tag team of assholes who have actually done more crime than acts of heroism and good. They made their base inside of the semi-abandoned 'planet' of Knowhere. Whatever residents were left after the mass destruction that was caused eventually left due to the constant danger they were put in by having the Guardians living on their planet.

Only few remained, people who owned businesses and such. People who trained to become part of a defensive army for Knowhere, should they fall under serious attack. Some of them even becoming agents for the guardians. Even the Ravagers had a small base on Knowhere.

 

It was good that they made it to Knowhere safely, having Cosmo, heir operations manager, guide them in as soon as they were close enough. Gamora had piloted the Milano, while Peter sat in the chair to her right, legs pulled up to his chest and chin resting on his knees. He'd been unusually quiet recently, but if any of them noticed, they left him alone about it. He was sick, obviously, but there was no use in telling him to take care of himself. Peter was stubborn. He wouldn't ever receive any kind of professional medical treatment unless he was dying. Really, he only trusting himself, Ronan, and Rocket to patch him up after he was injured. Gamora was always too rough with him and never appreciated his constant chattering. Sometimes he talked 24/7. She also didn't appreciate his jokes. He thought they were hilarious...

 

Peter looked up when a glowing light became apparent on the dashboard/control console of the Milano. Through the ship's windshield, he could see the tower-like structure in the center of the planet. The Guardians' home and base. The newest building on Knowhere. And the tallest. It stuck straight up, reaching high above everything else. And hovering over the building, the giant, glowing Guardians of the Galaxy emblem sticking straight up through the middle, visible from every angle.The emblem wasn't very creative. It was an adaptation of the Ravager's logo; consisting of the Orange-Yellow flame, but instead of a red mark on the bottom right, the Guardians' emblem bore a neon star in the center, similar to that of the Nova. The two groups of people who helped them get where they are.

As soon as Gamora landed the Milano, Peter exited as quickly as humanly possible, and made his way inside, not a word uttered from him.

Rocket and Groot shared a look. The raccoon shrugged, but followed after, the small tree trailing behind him in an almost-skipping motion, little tree-arms swaying back and forth as he bounded after his furry buddy.

They'd found it a bit strange that Peter hadn't said a thing. Not even an "it's good to be back home," like the Terran usually shouted when his feet hit the floor of Knowhere. Or rather, the landing pad of the tower.

They had found it even more strange when Peter didn't greet Ronan like they'd expected him to. He didn't run and jump into his lover's arms. He didn't tackle him down in a hug. He didn't even say hello.

Instead, he ran past Ronan and locked himself away in the closest restroom.

Rocket shrugged. "Maybe he's just sick again?" He looked up to Gamora, who nodded.

"Sick?" Ronan asked.

"Yeah...he's been sick for the last two weeks or so. Maybe he caught somethin' during one of our stops. You know Terrans ain't that strong when it comes to sicknesses."

"But his other half...it has prevented him from falling ill to very harmful sicknesses," the Kree responded. He still looked a bit hurt, though. He hadn't seen Peter in almost two months, and the man had blew him off...

 

It was a long while before they heard anything from Peter. That had actually been worrying.

The Terran quietly padded forward, glancing at each member as they relaxed in the main room. Luckily they hadn't noticed him or bombarded him with questions.

Again, he scanned the room quickly. His eyes fell on Rocket. The alien raccoon was the closest thing they had to a doctor. (Which wasn't entirely true. They had a full on medical team, should anything go wrong, but Peter would never willingly go to them.) Rocket was intelligent, too. Probably smarter than all of them.

"Rocket."

His voice was soft, but they all turned to look at him.

Quickly, he held his hand up, silencing them. They'd all gotten up to move toward him, though, causing him to take a few steps back.

"Just Rocket…c-c'mere..."

Rocket looked to the others, ears twitching in confusion. Gamora nudged him forward.

"Me?"

Peter nodded. "The rest of you...go away."

"I am Groot!" The little tree said, his voice high pitched.

"He wants to come," Rocket said.

Peter nodded. "Yeah...he's fine." It's not like Groot would be able to tell anyone. "Everyone else; Go."

He led Rocket and Groot back to the restroom, shuffling inside after them and locking the door.

"What's'a matter with ya, Quill?"

"You...can you read theses for me?" Peter reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out three small, rectangular boxes. He shoved them into the raccoon's hands and looked away, sitting down with his back against the door, not bothering to face Rocket and look into his eyes.

"Quill?"

"I, uh...I picked them up on our last stop...told the guy I'd been sleeping around with some girl and she got curious...He woulda never guessed they were for me. I can't read in that language, though...I know you can. 'Cause you're smart..." The human pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Quil...do ya really think that--"

"Yes. Just--shut up and tell me what I'm supposed to look for in the results. Nothing else." Peter's voice quavered as he spoke.

Rocket gave him a skeptical look, but nodded, not making any kind of jokes or snide remarks at Peter. Peter was thankful for that. Rocket understood this was a serious matter. For all he knew... his teammate could be housing a child inside of him...

And they'd just gotten back from a mission that actually turned out a bit dangerous. That was actually alarming to the Raccoon. If Peter's suspicions were true, they could've put him in a very dangerous situation.

 

He placed the boxes on Peter's knees. "I'm guessing you, uh, know how to take the test?"

Peter nodded, face flushing red; He still refused to look at the raccoon.

"Well...then you do that."

"And?"

"If there's a green check on the tiny screen: congrats, you're a momma...If there's a pink X, better luck next time..?"

Peter stood up, snatching the tests before they could hit the floor and shuffling over. Rocket turned to face the wall, giving Peter some privacy.

"It shouldn't take more than 10 minuets, if that helps."

"It doesn't," Peter said, though his voice was shaky.

"Yeah...I know...you know, that's like staring a whole new chapter of your life, or some sentimental shit like that...things will never go back to being the same."

"Rocket, you aren't helping."

"Sorry..."

"Really," Peter zipped up his fly and set the last test down. "I don't think coming close to death is half as scary as this..."  
He washed his hands and sat back down, leaning his back in the door and sighing. He was scared, deep down on the inside, he was screaming.

"How would something like that even happen?" Rocket asked, sitting on Peter's bent knees.

"Well. Remember when we left? How I told you and Gamora that you were ruining something important? Well Ronan and I had been--"

"I don't want to know anymore!" Rocket put a hand over Peter's mouth. "Shhh."

 

They sat in silence for several minuets, Peter with his head down, and Rocket and Groot crowding his lap.

"Guys, I'm really fucking scared." Peter whimpered, breaking the silence.

"I am Groot," Groot croaked, wrapping himself around Peter in a hug.

"Yeah, Pete. We're here for ya." Rocket confirmed, patting Peter's shoulder. "Anyways, you're the legendary Star-Lord. Ya ain't scared of nothin'."

Peter let out a light chuckle. "Thanks, dorks."

"It ain't a problem, Pete. Y'know, you can always count on us for anything."

"Yeah, except I wouldn't exactly trust you with anything," another sigh escaped the Terran, and then they fell back into an uncomfortable silence.

"Well...it's been ten minuets...here goes nothing."

He swiped the tests off the counter and brought them down to eye level to look at them.

Rocket's fur bristled at the uneasiness and tension in the room as Peter stared, eyes transfixed, down at the pregnancy tests. It was a brief moment of 'calm-before-the-storm', but Rocket could already see the tears forming in Peter's eyes right before the chucked the tests down at the floor and wailed.

"They're all green!"

Groot wrapped his arms tighter around Peter as the Terran began to sob. From the sounds he was making, someone would think he'd gotten shot. Rocket's ears folded back and he winced. He never knew Peter's vocal range could reach such high frequencies...

There is an actual child inside of the man directly in front of him. A real child. It's a lot to take in, even for Rocket. He winced again at another high pitched cry from Peter. That man was going to burst his eardrums.

Peter pulled his knees up, moving Rocket along with him. The raccoon settled on the man's kneecaps and reached out, pulling Peter's head closer until it rested snugly against his clothed chest and belly. Rocket wasn't the best at the whole comfort thing, but he knew that Peter needed whatever comfort he could get right now, even if that included having his head cradled and hair petted by Rocket Raccoon. There was a tiny feeling of humiliation coursing through Rocket's nerves, but it was quickly swallowed by a different feeling. A feeling foreign and strange to Rocket.

Protectiveness.

Protect Peter's body. Protect the unborn kid he'd just found out about two minuets ago. Protect the stupid Terran dork that was currently bawling his eyes out against Rocket's stomach.

Rocket's tail flicked in irritation.

Why the sudden protective feeling?

Sure, that was a future life, but it wasn't in his nature to protect unborn children and their parent. Wasn't that something that females did? Protect each other and babies?

 

 

It took a long while before Peter had no energy left to sob his heart out. Now, he'd opted for gasping and hiccuping, his head still rested against Rocket's stomach.

"Can't tell if those are happy tears, or..."

"They're s-sc-scared t-tears bec-ause I'm sc-scared!" Peter stuttered, lifting his head to wipe at the new tears that began to fall.

"Quill. Ya look like ya need a good, long nap. You've been crying forever."

It was true. His eyes were red and puffy, he didn't look like he could keep them open for long, and he kept yawning in between his shaking breaths and hiccups.

"B-but, Ronan, I don't w-wa-wan-- t' see h-him--" He rested his head against Rocket again.

The fuzzy animal thought for a moment.

"Would ya wanna come sleep in mine and Groot's room?" He asked, awkwardly petting the strawberry-blone hair that was sticking up in every direction against his chest

Peter said nothing, but nodded against Rocket's belly.

"Well, c'mon then," he lifted Peter's head off of him and moved down to the floor.

Peter reluctantly stood, grabbing the tests and the boxes (evidence), and stuffing them into his jacket pocket. No one else needed to know. Not now. He would trust Rocket to keep his secret between them and Groot. 

He felt awkward, though, trailing after Rocket with Groot walking beside him. The tiny tree reached up, holding on to Peter's pale hand as they trudged into the room.

The room was strange. Instead of carpet, there was a soft, dry and green moss growing along the floor. Along the plain gray walls were vines with vibrant green leaves, growing up and in every direction. The vines framed the window, the bed, and even the door. And soft pink flowers grew here and there. It reminded Peter of a small jungle, almost.

It was nice and cool, and carried a refreshing, outdoors-y smell that he couldn't get on Knowhere. It was comforting.

But, like Rocket had said, he'd been crying for a long time. He desperately needed a nap.

"Go ahead and use the bed. It's been untouched since forever. Neither of us use it." Rocket said, nudging Peter in the direction of the bed.

He nodded and made his way forward, collapsing on to the bed and yanking off his boots and jacket and taking off the holsters that were strapped to him. He finally settled down, burying himself under the covers after several minuets. He was also too tired to care about sleeping in his uncomfortable clothes. He could change into something more comfortable after he was rested.

 

 

Rocket put whatever good food he could into a paper bag, then rummaged around in the fridge for something non-alcoholic for Peter to drink.

"Where is Peter?" Ronan questioned. He'd been sitting at the table with the others, listening to Gamora tell them about the mission.

"He ain't feeling good. It's best to leave 'im alone right now," Rocket replied.

"I want to see him."

"I just told ya he's sick," the raccoon rolled his eyes and returned back to his room.

Peter had changed into something more comfortable since his waking. A black shirt and gray sweatpants. He'd sent Rocket our to get food for him, seeing a s he was extremely hungry after crying and sleeping for hours.

He was sat on the bed, having a somewhat one-sided conversation with Groot when Rocket returned with food for him.

"Thanks buddy...I just don't think I can face anyone else right now."

"Yeah, well, when are ya gonna tell big blue and angry out there?"

"Which one?" Peter joked.

"I'm bein' serious, Pete. Ya gotta tell him soon."

Peter sighed. "I know, but...it's not easy. Be glad that I trusted you enough to know."

"Your dumbass couldn't read, that's why I know," Rocket said, climbing on to the bed beside Peter and dropping the bag in the man's lap. "The only thing we got that ain't alcoholic is water," he handed Peter a water bottle. "We can get ya some juice or something later."

"No beer?"

"Like hell are you drinking beer! Ya ain't touching anything alcoholic for a long time."

Peter pouted. "That's not fair."

"You shoulda thought about that before you did the nasty with your big blue boyfriend!"

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Peter flicked Rocket's ear.

"I'm just messin with ya, but really. No beer, no alcohol. It's dangerous."

Peter nodded and sighed. "Well...this is gonna suck."

He ate his food, already knowing that it probably wouldn't stay down for long. But he was hungry, and he was going to stuff his face until he couldn't eat anymore.

 

 

The next few days became a cycle of Rocket running to retrieve food and water for Peter several times a day, while Peter curled up in bed and refused to leave unless he had to use the restroom.

Sometimes he would venture out to get some extra snacks when everyone was asleep, luckily avoiding the others. More specifically, Ronan.

He wanted nothing more than to cuddle into the Kree's arms and be held, but he knew that his secret would slip up no matter how hard he tried to keep quiet.

What would Ronan say? What would he do? Would he even want the kid? Would he still want Peter? Was he parent material? Were the two of them even responsible!?

Peter, curled up in the bed, began to cry softly. He didn't want Ronan to leave him. He didn't want Ronan to hate their kid, either.

"Quill?" Rocket clambered up on to the bed. "I can hear ya cryin, ya know?"

Peter flopped over on to his back and continued sniffling.

"Enjoy laying like that while you can," Rocket said. "In a few weeks ya ain't gonna be able to lay like that anymore. The extra weight'll harm ya spine."

"I don't want to get fat, either!" Peter sobbed out.

"Ya ain't gonna get fat, Quill."

"Yes I am!"

Rocket rolled his red eyes. "Ya ain't. There's a difference. If ya get big, it's cause ya got somethin growing inside of ya!"

Peter only responded with a groan.

"It's true. Ya ain't gonna get fat." He curled himself up beside Peter, resting his head on the man's chest. "And even if ya did, that only means there's more of ya for Ronan to love."

 

And; Several hours later found Peter creeping out of the room to grab a snack and a drink.

It didn't turn out to be the best idea, seeing as Ronan was sitting in the kitchen at the moment. Peter freaked as soon as they made eye contact, and fled as if Death herself was chasing after him.

He completely ignored the Kree's calls of "Peter! Wait!" And sprinted back to Rocket's room, shutting the door behind him.

The heavy footfall that followed let Peter know that Ronan had come after him.

"What happened?" Rocket asked, lifting his head.

Groot stepped out of the room and stood directly in front off the door, shooting a high-pitched and angry "I am Groot!" at Ronan. He held his arms out to keep the Kree from coming any closer to the door.

Peter let out a whine.

Rocket knew exactly what that whine meant.

It was Peter's "I'm uncomfortable with the current situation and if it doesn't change soon for my benefit I will wring your furry little neck so, Rocket, please fix it; Now" whine.

The raccoon's tail fluffed up in irritation and he, too, stepped out of the room.

"Go away, Ronan! Ya scared him and he ain't coming out any time soon."

"But--why!?" The Kree let out a growl. "I need to see him."

"I am Groot!" The tree squeaked up at the large man. "I am Groot! I am Groot!"

"He still ain't feeling better! He almost puked on me earlier, twice! Leave him alone."

"I haven't seen him in days!" Ronan argued.

"And he ain't wanna see ya right now. Are ya gonna force him to do somethin he don't wanna do?!"

"...No."

"Then go on! Get outta here!"

"Why are you keeping him from me!?" Ronan took a threatening step forward and grabbed for Rocket, who swiftly jumped out of the way.

"I ain't keeping no one from you! I already told you, Peter doesn't wanna see you right now! Just look at you!" Rocket snorted, dodging as Ronan tried to grab him again. "You're being all scary and stuff. Ya look like ya wanna skin me alive right now," he ducked under Ronan's arm, "You'll probably scare Pete into next week."

"He is not afraid of me!"

"Not yet he ain't."

Ronan let out another frustrated growl, but turned to leave.

With a triumphant smirk, Rocket turned and made his way back in to the room.

"Look, ya really gotta tell Ronan. He's gonna tear the whole building up in rage soon. Besides, isn't this the kind of thing you're supposed to tell him as soon as you find out!? Why are you hiding from him?" The raccoon skittered over and hopped on to the bed, laying down.

Peter, too, laid down, using Rocket as a pillow. "I just...don't know what he'll think or say. What if he doesn't even want a kid!? What do I do then!?"

"Dump him," Rocket yawned, draping his tail over Peter's shoulder. "Even if you two don't make it, you always got the rest of us to help you out."

"Thanks, Rocket."

"Ya ain't gotta thank me. You're so sentimental."

Peter shrugged. "I've always been like that."

"I know. And now you should be sleeping. What the hell are you even doing up this late?"

"I was hungry."

"Yeah, well...make sure your angry boyfriend isn't out there next time. Some of us actually want to sleep through the night."

 

The next time Peter crossed paths with Ronan, the Kree cornered him. Literally. He trapped Peter in the corner, an arm on either side of him, and angrily demanded to know what was happening.

Peter did the only thing he really knew how to do;

"Rocket! Rocket!" He called out for his close friend and apparent protector. "Rocket!"

Instantly, the small mammal appeared, Groot sprinting after him. He clambered up Peter and balanced himself on the man's shoulder, snarling at Ronan.

"I thought I already told ya to leave him alone!"

Ronan growled, not letting up.

"He's avoiding ya for a reason, just let him go!"

"I have done nothing! I have not seen him in weeks, and I have not been able to have a decent conversation with him since he's been back!"

"You're makin' him uncomfortable!" Rocket snapped. "Ya got him trapped against the wall and you're practically breathing down his throat! And you expect him to come out and talk to ya!?"

"Why do you care!?" It was unlike Rocket to defend Peter in such a way.

"'Cause I just do. And at least I ain't scaring him, either!"

 

Ronan said nothing more, dropping his arms and watching with a hint of sadness as Peter sprinted away.

He just wanted to know what was wrong with Peter.

 

"You're telling him. You aren't going to keep this from him any longer."

"But--"

"No. It's been three weeks, you need to tell him already! And you should get real help! I ain't a doctor, and I can't really help ya out! He's gonna notice, sooner or later, anyways."

"Fine then! Fine...I'll tell him tomorrow...just leave me alone."

Rocket looked up at Peter. "If you don't tell him by the end of tomorrow, I will."

"No, you--"

"Actually...I think it might be best if we told the whole team..."

Peter paled at that. "Wh-why?!"

"It'll keep you safer in the future. Trust me. The sooner they all know, the better."

"O-okay..."

 

 

Tomorrow came too fast.

Peter sat in one of the kitchen chairs nervously, his knees pulled up, covering his slightly curved belly. He had began to grow, in the slightest bit; but lucky for him, it wasn't a really big difference. Not unless he was wearing super tight clothes or someone was specifically looking for it. He looked down, avoiding looking directly at the others who were filing into the room.

Before any of them could say anything, Rocket hopped up on the table and held up a paw to silence them.

"This here idiot's got something to tell ya."

They turned expectantly to Peter, why shrunk down on himself.

"I-I...I..." He couldn't get the words to come out. They stayed frozen in his throat.

"What is wrong?" Ronan took a step forward, but nothing else. He waited for Peter to speak, but the Terran said nothing more.

Peter swallowed. "I...I...I can't." He turned to Rocket, blinking his large green eyes that were quickly beginning to fill with tears.

The raccoon face palmed, "I always gotta do EVERYTHIN' for you!"

Peter sniffled.

"Peter's pregnant."

"What?" Gamora was the first to speak. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's pregnant. He's got a child inside of him. A miniature Star-Dork. We confirmed it multiple times." Rocket said. It was true Peter had taken a handful of other tests (how he got them, rocket doesn't know) but they all came out positive. "And he didn't wanna tell any of ya, so I've been putting up with his bitchin for almost a month!"

Ronan ignored Rocket's comment, instead giving his full attention to Peter.

"Peter...is this true?"

"Yes," the Terran whimpered, reaching up to wipe at his eyes.

"This is a joyous discovery," Drax said, reaching to clap Peter on the back lightly. "You should rejoice, Peter!"

Gamora smiled softly down at Peter when he looked up. "Quill, This is great!"

Ronan, grinning widely, dashed over, lifting Peter out of the chair and whirling him around. "Peter! This is a magnificent discovery! You are with child!"

"Stop! Stop!" Peter cried out. "Put me down or I'll puke on you!"

Ronan set him down, but kept his arms secure around Peter.

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out!? Is this why you've been hiding from me!?"

Peter gave a shameful nod. "I'm sorry. I was just...scared. Really, really scared. I didn't know how you'd react--if I would've known that you'd actually smile, I would've told you as soon as I knew!"

"You his because you were scared of my reaction?"

"When you say it like that, it sounds dumb!"

Ronan nuzzled the side of Peter's face, holding him close as the Terran blushed.

"How long have you known?"

Peter pulled back slightly, not wanting to be completely swaddled with so much affection at the moment. "Well, I stated having suspicions right before we got back...then I kinda confirmed it, so...for about three or four weeks?"

"How long will this last?"

"Well...back on Terra, they normally last for, like, nine months...so I'm guessing it's going to be the about same?" He wiped the last of his tears away.

"And where are you now?"

"Just about three months."

"How--"

"Ronan!" Peter let out an annoyed huff and pried himself from the arms of the Kree, "This isn't twenty questions!"

He didn't mean to be a bitch, but he wasn't up for answering so many questions. He had thrown up three times this morning, and Ronan had just jostled him about, so he was betting on that count going up to four, and he hadn't even wanted to tell the team, but Rocket had made him, and he just wasn't feeling all that great today...

"I apologize," he stepped forward to hug Peter again, but Peter ducked under his arms and sprinted to the bathroom to empty his stomach again. Ronan and Rocket followed after him, to make sure he was alright.

"Ugh, I feel like shit today!" Peter groaned, rubbing at his temples.

"Yeah...ya look it, too...maybe you should go take a nap." Rocket suggested, patting Peter's shoulder.

Peter nodded, getting up to was his mouth out.

"Where're ya sleepin?"

"With Ronan," Peter mumbled. "Haven't slept in my own bed in weeks..."

Rocket nodded, "Well...my room is always open if ya decide ya wanna rest elsewhere."

As Rocket left, Ronan stepped forward to hoist Peter into his arms, bridal style.

"Warn a guy before you go around snatching them up," Peter grumbled, rolling his head back to sigh. "You don't need me puking all over you."

"You cannot help it if you are sick," Ronan pointed out, entering their shared room. 

He set Peter down in the center of the soft bed, arranging the pillows and blankets into a comfortable form around him.

"You aren't upset, or angry?" Peter asked.

"Why would I be angry? This is an amazing discovery! Peter, you can bear children!"

"Yes, but...I'm just really confused. Why did it take so long to happen, after so many years, and how are the two of us going to raise a child? You know, assuming that everything goes right. We are not fit to be responsible parents."

Ronan slipped into the bed, pulling Peter close and tangling their limbs together.

"We will be fine. And we will get through this, responsible or not. I am not angry or upset with you, and you should really rest. You look like you need it."

Peter nodded and cuddled closer to Ronan, letting well-needed sleep overcome him.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so tired right now but I'm gonna spit this out.  
> All mistakes are mine.

"What did you do!?" Rocket shouted, covering his ears in an attempt to block out the sounds of Peter's unreasonably loud sobbing.

"Nothing!" Ronan replied, awkwardly patting Peter's back as the pale Terran sobbed against his chest. "All I did was look at him!"

"Then why is he cryin!?"

"I don't know!"

Just then, Gamora stormed in, yanked Peter up by his arm, and dragged him out of the room without a word.

Ronan made to get up, but Rocket stopped him. "Leave them. She's best at handling Peter when he's being emotional."

She returned minuets later.

"How'd ya get him to put a sock in it?" Rocket asked.

"I took him to his room and told him to lay down. He was out cold in seconds," she turned to Ronan, "Whatever you did, you need to apologize to him when he wakes up."

"I didn't do anything to him!"

"Pal, even when ya did nothing, ya did something. That's how it is with Pete right now." Rocket stated.

"I know," Ronan sighed. The last week had been hell for the man. Peter's mood staggered all the time; one minuet, he was perfectly fine, the next he was probably screaming his lungs out at the Kree for something that Ronan didn't do, or he was sobbing his heart out...and that was when he wasn't trying to climb Ronan like a tree. "Why wasn't he like that with you!?"

"Because it's not my fault that he's pregnant?" Rocket shrugged. "He also spent most of his time hiding from ya. Now that he don't have to hide, he can yell at ya all he wants."

"It is normal," Drax said, entering the room. "His internal body is unstable and attempting to adjust. It is best to listen to him and comply with his wishes as best you can. Do not make him feel bad or let him become isolated. That can increase his stress levels and that is not good."

Ronan nodded in thanks for Drax's help. Rocket was no help at all, honestly.

 

Night time was hell for Ronan, also. The city had long powered down and everyone had gone to sleep hours ago.

Not everyone got to stay asleep, though.

 

"Ronan! Roooonan!" Peter sat up on his knees, shaking his lover awake. "Get up!"

The Kree groaned tiredly and rolled over, "What is it?"

"I'm hungry."

"Why are you telling me?" Ronan asked, closing his eyes and rolling back over. "Go eat something."

"But I want cookies!"

"We don't have any," Ronan mumbled tiredly, pulling the blankets up.

His violet eyes snapped open as soon as he heard the first sniffle. This was not good. Ronan would rather battle a thousand armies than comfort an upset Peter Quill.

"Peter," Ronan sat up, "What is wrong?"

There is almost no light in the room, but he can see the gloss of tears on Peter's face. He's not sobbing loudly, though, so that's good.

"I really wanted cookies," Peter whimpered.

Ronan sighed so hard the bought his lungs would fall out.

"I never get anything I want, why's life gotta be so hard!? I just wanted something good for once in my life and I--"

Ronan reached over and pulled Peter in for a hug. "I'm sure we can find something else." Quickly distracting Peter seemed like the easiest way out of the bad situation. It kept Peter from frustratedly screeching (which was actually pretty terrifying for Ronan...)

Peter whined, but nodded, clinging to Ronan as the Kree stood up. Quietly, the pair made they way to the kitchen, Ronan setting Peter down in one of the chairs.

"You want something sweet-tasting?"

Peter nodded again, wiping his face with the back of his hand, "Yeah."

He placed a glass of green juice in front of Peter, then grabbed the boots he had left discarded by the doorway (something Gamora and Rocket had bitched at him about after both tripping over them.)

"Where're you going?" Peter mumbled into the cup.

"To find you something that will satisfy your hunger." Ronan replied, sitting down and stuffing his feet in to his boots.

"You're going out...at this time?" Peter set the cup down and glanced up at Ronan as the man stood.

"You are hungry. I shall find something to specifically satisfy your wishes."

Peter's heart fluttered. Ronan was willing to trek out in the middle of the night to find Peter some sweets because they, for some reason, did not have any in their kitchen.

"Oh...Can I go too?"

"Of course." He made to pick Peter up again but the smaller man shook his head.

"Don't hold me like that. I'll probably puke on you. Let me ride piggyback. I'll be upright rather than curled up on myself."

"Very well."

 

The streets of Knowhere were empty, a few lights here and there shone, casting green and orange glows on some things. The mining bots were still at work, up in the higher parts of the planet. Peter clung to Ronan's back, head tilted so he could look up and see the stars through the jagged hole that tore through the top of the head-planet. It was a strange planet; seeing as the inhabitants lived inside, and the sun didn't shine for long. The "sun" was a blue-tinted star that shone it's white light through the holes of Knowhere's surface for a few hours every day. Peter didn't like it much. For once, he wanted to actually live in a stable place that wasn't surrounded by dark space or constantly being under attack. But he was a Guardian. He was supposed to live this way. He was supposed to live in some far-off planet to draw the danger away from many innocent people. Though, if he lived on Xandar, he'd have help chasing threats away. The Nova would likely help the Guardians.

He sighed and rested his chin on Ronan's shoulder.

Maybe when the kid was born, he'd move to Xandar with Ronan--if Ronan wanted to go. He didn't think he'd be comfortable raising a kid on Knowhere. It was dangerous and it wasn't very kid-friendly. No schools, no other children to play with, sharp things everywhere, Ravagers.

The Ravagers; Boy, they were going to flip when they found out. They'd probably make fun of him at first, but that's what they always did. He was the un-official little brother of the Ravagers. They'd poke fun of him all they wanted, but in the end most of them would defend him as if he were (almost) as important as their captain. He should tell them soon, he thinks.

The only establishments that were open at this time were bars. Ronan trudged past most of them until he'd found one that served various foods along side their drinks. Luckily, there were all kinds of desserts, so Peter wouldn't have trouble finding something suitable.

 

Ronan himself ordered a drink and leaned against the counter as Peter chose out a cake. It wasn't a box of cookies, but it would do. He for sure didn't miss the way the Terran longingly eyed the bottle of alcohol he held in his hand.

"You cannot have any," Ronan stated.

"I know...that doesn't mean I don't want any."

"Rocket and Gamora would kill me," Ronan said, draping an arm around the smaller man's shoulders and leading him out of the small building. Peter nodded, opening his box and picking at his cake with his fingers.

"I know, but...I'm gonna miss the taste of good liquor...but it's for a good cause."

Ronan nodded and pulled Peter down to sit on a small wall beside him, his arm around Peter's waist.

"It is still...unbelievable," Ronan admitted as Peter leaned on him, "Together, we have created a child..."

Peter nodded. "Im still very scared," he whispered. "What if she hates us?"

Ronan looked down at Peter in surprise. "She? Do...do you know something that I do not?!"

Peter chuckled and shook his head, "No...I just really have a feeling that it's gonna be a little girl. Our little girl."

He set the box down on his lap and intertwined his fingers with Ronan's.

"We're gonna have a baby, Ronan. That's...a lot of work. Im screaming on the inside..."

"Then I shall scream with you," the blue man said, giving Peter a light squeeze.

"Together," Peter confirmed. "We can get through this together."

Surprisingly, they'd come to terms with their realization quickly. These two idiots were gonna have a kid and there was nothing they could do about it.

 

The next day led to Peter telling the Ravagers.

Yondu laughed hysterically at him for five minuets straight before calming himself and congratulating Peter.

Then he hoisted the man into his arms and demanded that they go tell everyone else.

"Why does everyone suddenly think I can't walk!?" Peter huffed. "I'm pregnant, my legs aren't broken! Rocket always gripes at me for walking around, Ronan never lets my feet touch the ground, and now you!?"

"Ya ain't supposed to walk. ‘S against the rules."

"Rules!? There aren't any rules to having a baby! Especially not any about walking. I walked here!"

"Ya wasn't supposed to do that."

"How are you even holding me up!? Aren't you supposed to be old and frail by now."

"Boy, I was old before I got ya, I was old when I picked ya up, and I will be old for the next 60 years or so."

"How long do your people live!?"

"Long time. Now shut up cause you got news you need to deliver to the crew."

 

Peter knew some of the Ravagers could be huge softies when it came to things like cute puppies or even kittens (apparently those exist in space), but he had no idea he would turn the entire crew--even some of the strongest ones--into fucking jello over the fact that he was gonna have a kid.

"You guys were never this ecstatic about me when I came aboard!"

"Pete, ya screamed and kicked every last one of us in the shins. We like kids, just not you. It gets annoying having a tiny person kick and curse and even bite ya." Kraglin shrugged.

"What if my kid's annoying like me?"

"It won't be."

"How do you know?"

Kraglin shrugged again, but tossed an arm around Peter's shoulders.

"'Sides, your kid'd be skilled. I'll teach 'em how to do archery," Yondu said proudly.

"And I'll teach it to fire a blaster," Kraglin vowed.

"I'll teach it to fix blasters!"

"I'll teach it to fly!"

"I'll teach it how to cheat at cards and get the most money!"

One by one each crew member vowed to teach the unborn child something.

"I'll teach it how to steal--"

"--and I'll teach it how to shank s--"

"Whoa! Whoa! No! We are Not teaching my baby how to steal or shank somebody!" Peter shook his head. "Oh my god, what the hell!?" He was smirking though, and rested a hand softly on his belly.

"We're teaching him how to steal." Yondu said. "Ya ain't stopping us."

"Fine, whatever. But what're you gonna do when she gets caught stealing?"

"She?" Kraglin asked.

"We bail her outta the situation." Yondu said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah," someone else said. "We ain't just gonna send a kid out alone and let them get into trouble."

"What if she gets hurt?" Peter said, frowning.

"She ain't gonna get hurt. We won't let her," Kraglin said.

The others agreed.

"And if ya need anythin'," Yondu slung an arm around Peter's shoulders, shoving Kraglin's arm away, "Jus' come to us. We can help ya."

"O-okay." Peter reached up to swipe at his now-wet eyes.

"You cryin' boy?!"

"What!? No!"

Peter quickly sucked up his emotions and smiled. This kid was probably gonna be the safest kid in the universe. She had an entire army of Ravagers who didn't even know her, yet were willing to protect her and keep her safe. Not to mention, she'd have the motherfucking Guardians of the Galaxy raising her. And Ronan. If any one even looked at Peter wrong, Ronan would be sure to scare them half to death. Imagine how protective he'd be of her.

"Thank you, guys. Really. But I should probably go before Ronan comes and tears the place down looking for me," he gave a dorky salute, then went on his way.

 

"Can you believe that, cap? Quill's actually havin a kid." Kraglin turned to look at his captain.

"I kind of expected that to happen...but I ain't never imagined that he'd be the one housin the kid. Always thought he'd knock some dumb brute up..." Yondu, also, made to leave.

"Where ya goin?"

"To the bar. I'll get myself a few drinks, an' think about how i'ma kick Ronan's ass into the next millennium." Yondu replied, adjusting his coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man...do you know how internally embarrassing it is to sit through 3 hours of Physics class and try not to think about Ronan pounding Peter? Because the thought crept into my mind after scrolling through the staraccuser tag on tumblr and did not leave my head for the rest of the day ;-;


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been like 180000 years since the last chapter. Im sorry, darkfox ;-;

"Ronan, my good man!" Yondu's hand clapped down on Ronan's shoulder (harder than necessary), "Slow down before you drink yourself into a coma. We still gotta talk."

"About what?" Ronan scowled, setting his drink down for the first time in half an hour. He'd had his face buried in to it, taking small sips for the last 30 minuets to attempt to avoid full conversation with Yondu. Attempt.

"Just, some things." Yondu placed his arrow on the bar's counter top. "A guy-to-guy kinda conversation." His hand turned to arrow, so that it pointed directly at Ronan. "Y'know?"

"No," replied Ronan, wrapping his fingers around the glass again. "Uh, no sir?" Why the sudden burst of politeness? Maybe it had something to do with the arrow that was pointed right at his chest.

"See, Peter's the closest thing many of us Ravagers got to having a little brother," (or a son) the archer paused to take a gulp of his own drink, "You just changed his life forever. Now, that ain't a bad thing, but if ya fuck it up for him or that kid, I've got an arrow, and an entire ship full of Ravagers who wouldn't mind kicking your ass. Understand?"

"Yes…sir."

"Good talk, kid," Yondu clapped him on the shoulder again and stood. "And you're paying for these drinks, by the way." He grinned and snatched up his arrow, putting it in it's holster and walking away, then exiting the small bar.

Ronan signed. He should've been expecting that.

 

\---

 

 

 

"Son of a motherfucker!" Peter hunched over, rubbing at his stomach. "The little bitch is kicking me!"

"That's what children do," Ronan said, slinking his arm around Peter and helping him rise.

"Yeah but it fucking hurts! She's probably mad because I haven't eaten anything."

"Wow, she ain't even born yet and she's already just like you," Rocket chuckled. 

"I do not get mad when I'm hungry!"

"Yes you do," Ronan said, ushering Peter toward the nearest seat at the table. "Which is why you should eat now."

"But I'm not even hungry!"

Ronan took a seat beside Peter, gently running his hand up and down the smaller man's back in a soothing motion. "You are tense, Peter. Just relax."

"I know. I can't help it, though." Peter leaned against Ronan. "I wanna throw myself down every flight of stairs I see, honestly...I feel like shit 80% of the time, and I sleep the other 20%. And I can't go a day without breaking down over something stupid!"

"You will be fine, Peter. There's only a few more months."

"And then I can finally strangle the little bitch for giving me hell--"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

Rocket suppressed a laugh. "Well, uh, have you at least thought of a name for it?"

"No," Peter shook his head. "That's hard work, dude. I don't even want to think about it..."

"Maybe that will help lessen your stress?" Ronan suggested.

"Nah," Peter rose from his seat, and Ronan followed suit. "I mean...maybe it will. I need to call her something other than 'little bitch', but picking a name really isn't that hard. I already know what I'm gonna call her."

He stepped away from the table and Ronan did the same.

"Dude, stop!" Peter said, turning around to face the larger man. "Stop that. You've been following after me and hovering over me constantly and it's getting on my nerves!"

"I just want to help you--"

"Don't! I don't need help, I need space!"

"But Peter--"

"You're driving me up the wall. What the hell?"

"Peter, shut up and listen to me. You've just said yourself that you do not feel well the majority of the time. I just want to make sure you do not get sick or injured. I want you--both of you to be completely safe." Ronan placed a large hand on Peter's shoulder. "You understand that, yes?"

"I...yes," Peter slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"Jeez, Quill," Rocket piped up. "The guy's just trying to be nice to ya and you're trying to chase him off."

"There's such thing as being too nice," said Peter, to both of them. "Look, babe...I just need space. Can you at least give me some space when I ask for it? I'll be fine, I just get annoyed and pissed off when everyone's constantly asking if I'm okay or if I need help. I know you probably need a break from me, too. I've been freaking out and stressing like hell and acting crazy. You haven't even once got angry at me or complained about me."

"Because you are my-"

"Shut up, I'm not done giving my mini speech. You've just been taking this in like and handling it like a pro, I don't know how you do it. How are you not dying by now?"

"I'm dying on the inside," Ronan muttered, scooping Peter up bridal style. "I keep myself as calm as I can, though. I am saving my anger and energy for the next battle we shall partake in." They were always on missions and fighting in battles (though Peter stayed behind or in the Milano during most of it, the others refusing to let him do anything.) they were the Guardians of the Entire Freaking Galaxy. "I will savagely slay the fools who dare to interrupt my time spent with you."

"You make slaughtering people sound so romantic. That's actually really scary," Peter lightly nuzzled Ronan's neck as the Kree carried him back to bed. Peter wasn't hungry, so he wasn't going to keep him in the kitchen any longer than he had to.

Gently, Ronan set Peter down on the bed and crawled in beside him, pulling the smaller man closer.

"Perhaps we really should think of a name?"

"Why can't we just wait til the last minuet and then give her some crazy name off the top of our heads?!"

"Peter."

"Sorry," the Terran cuddled against Ronan. "If we're really talking names, though...I wanna name her Meredith."

"After your mother?"

"Yup."

"Do I get a say?"

"Nope."

"Alright…her name will be Meredith, then."

"Yeah. That was established 7 seconds ago, Ro." Peter closed his eyes as soon as he was comfortable enough in Ronan's arms. "We can tell the others later, after I wake up."

"Agreed. Sleep, then, my prince of Terra."

"'M not a prince," Peter mumbled. "I'm a fucking king."

 

-—•-—-•-—-

"You're gonna be gone for how long!?"

"Nova Prime needs us to be in a different part of the galaxy, Peter," Gamora said, unhooking her favorite sword from where it was displayed on the wall.

"What--no! You cannot be gone for three months!" He latched on to Ronan's hand. "You have to stay here."

"He can't," said Rocket. "Groot ain't grown back yet, and you're outta the game. We need him with us."

Peter gazed up at Ronan with sad eyes, "You cannot be gone for that long! Ronan, what if--no, I know I'll have the kid by then!"

"Peter--"

"What if something happens and you don't come back!?"

"Nova Prime is counting on us, Peter."

"Yeah," Rocket nodded. "We're the Guardians of the Galaxy, she wants us out there guarding the flarkin' galaxy."

"But that's--what if something happens to me!? I-I....I wanna go with you guys."

"No," the others said in unison.

"It's not safe for you, Peter," Gamora stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Knowhere isn't exactly the safest place to have a baby, either," he said, moving her hand off of him. "Anyways, last time I checked, the Milano is the only ship we have that'll hold all of you, and it's mine. I worked my ass off for it and I pretty much have a say so about where it goes and who it carries."

"Peter, don't be unreasonable--"

"I'm not!"

"Peter, you should just stay here."

 

"I am Groot," the small tree lightly smacked at Peter's leg.

Drax nodded in agreement and strode over to pulled Peter in to his arms.

"What the hell--I know you don't understand him! Stop! Why are you touching me!?"

"Calm down, Quill," Drax said, hugging Peter tightly.

"I am calm!"

Ronan only watched on with a surprised look. He wouldn't even think about touching Peter when the man was on the verge of a breakdown-- he'd tried holding Peter before, but that only made him angrier.

"Are you calm now?" Drax asked after a few moments of him awkwardly glomping Peter.

Peter nodded, letting his shoulders fall, "Yeah. Thanks, buddy."

Drax released him.

"I just...we need to talk this over, guys. What are the benefits of me staying here?" 

The others thought it over in their minds.

"No offense, Quill, but you're likely to slow us down," Rocket pointed out.

"We also do not need to be distracted with you," Drax added.

"And your safety, rather than doing our job, will be our top priority," Gamora finished.

"I think it is vital for Peter to come with us," Ronan said, stepping forward to stand beside the smaller man. "He needs me."

Gamora rolled her eyes. Thes snouts were too stubborn to take no for an answer, anyway. "Fine, whatever. Come with us, but do not mess it up."

"Mess it up!? Me!? Ha! Besides, Nova Prime doesn't even know about my, uh, condition…she's expecting me to be out there with you guys!" Peter ran a hand through his hair. "Glad we sorted this out. When're we leaving?"

"Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes r mine
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> this is a fast paced lil story so Pete's probably gonna have the baby in the next chapter  
>  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> tbh I just want to hurry up and write Peter and Ronan as dads and Yondu as a grandpa who totally kidnaps their child so he can teach it how to be a good pirate lmao


	4. Four (The Baby's Arrival.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter unexpectedly goes in to labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like 100 billion years since I updated oops.
> 
> But if you noticed, my writing has improved since I posted the first chapter hahaha.

Mp 4

Peter sighed heavily and looked up from where he was laying, "Ronan."

"What?"

"Im cold."

"But you just said two minuets ago that it was too hot in here," Ronan sighed.

"But that was two minuets ago. This is now, and right now, I'm fucking cold!"

"You have been very annoying lately," Ronan said, laying down beside Peter and wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"I'm pregnant," Peter shrugged. "But I've always been annoying."

"I cannot argue with that," Ronan replied, cuddling Peter closer.

"So this mission...what exactly does Nova Prime want us to do?"

"You are not going to do anything." Ronan said, "The rest of us are to stop a raid from happening. The Nova have been tracking this band of traders for a long time, they've stolen and sold valuable items several times, and have killed many innocent people along the way...But they are not what I am most worried about. We are scheduled to pass through a very heavily guarded territory. Our ship may be attacked, and I do not want you to get hurt. We will have to stop and take a short break. Out of the entire solar system, only one planet is friendly toward us. That is where we are supposed to stop for a short while. There is no doubt we will be chased by attacking enemies to that planet."

"A high speed chase! Alright!" Peter grinned. "I have been dying to have something interesting happen in my life!"

"Peter," Ronan frowned. "Can we be serious for a moment."

"I am being serious! It's been so boring lately because you guys won't even let me go for a walk without one of you following me! I'm getting bored with my life!"

"Think reasonably, my love. We just want what is safest for you...and Meredith." Ronan placed a hand on Peter's rounded stomach.

"She's really small," Peter glanced down at his belly. "I should be pretty big by now, but she's not a very big baby. I was scared at first, but Rocket told me I would be fine. Also, I remembered, one of my mom's cousins had a baby once....I didn't even know she was pregnant. She didn't get big, either. Her daughter was always short and skinny as a twig. Nothing was wrong with her...guess that's just how some people are born?"

Ronan pulled Peter close, "I do not care what she is born like. She is our child, and I will protect her with ever last breath."

 

"That's good to know, big guy," Peter patted Ronan's bicep. "But let me go before you crush me!"

Ronan released Peter.

"She's gonna be so cute, we're gonna have to shield her from everything," Peter sighed, getting comfortable in his spot. "She'll be a dainty little flower, and we won't let the universe taint her."

 

 

 

 

Peter awoke from his sleep when the ship jerked and rocked as if it had been hit.

"What's happening!?" He got up, leaning on the wall to keep from falling over. "Ronan?"

"These krutaking wannabe thugs won't get off our tail!" Rocket snarled as he walked by, dragging a large gun behind him. "They think they're gonna shoot us down and rob us of all our money! Well, they need to think again!"

"What?!" Peter looked confused as he followed Rocket spears the small kitchen area of the ship.

"Like I had said earlier, we've been followed." Ronan spoke up. He was lacing up his armor. "Gamora is trying her best to get us out of the situation but we may have to take this battle to ground."

"I cannot wait," Drax said, tucking a knife in to his boot. "My hands have been itching to fight."

"Can I help?" Peter asked, and was immediately shut down with negative reactions.

"There ain't no way in hell you're stepping off this ship!" Rocket shook his head. "In fact, go lay back down!"

"What, why!?"

Ronan stepped closer to Peter. "Peter, we brought you along so I could better protect you...Letting you go out there and fight would not be wise. Stay here."

Peter crossed his arms.

"You will be much more safe here, my love," Ronan insisted.

Peter turned his face away.

"Please do not do this to me, Peter."

"Why can't you guys just relax and let me help you all out?" Peter sighed.

"Because we would never forgive ourselves if anything happened to you, Peter."

"I guess I'll stay here," Peter huffed.

Gamora sped down from the cockpit to grab her sword from her room. "We've landed. They did to. Get your weapons. Peter, stay here."

Peter through his hands up in exasperation, "I know, I've already been told!"

Ronan made to grab his hammer.

"Don't get to banged up out there, bud," Peter said, standing on his toes to kiss Ronan.

"I will not be the one getting 'banged up'."

"I know."

And with that, the Guardians of the Galaxy (minus Groot and Peter) headed out of the Milano and in to battle.

 

Peter paced around. His stomach had been hurting from what he assumed was nervousness.

"I dunno man, I just feel really bad leaving them out there without my help!"

"I am Groot!"

"I know they want me safe, but...but...but?" Peter stopped his pacing when he felt an odd twist in his lower stomach, and something warm and wet began to run down his inner legs. "Fuck?"

First, he felt numbness. Then, immense pain.

"Fuck!"

"I am Groot! I am Groot!" The tiny tree was in front of Peter, shouting, concerned. 

Peter kneeled to the ground, placing a hand on his stomach, looking down. "No--fuck! You're too early! You're not supposed to be born yet! You're supposed to wait for like three months you impatient bitch! Fffuck! That hurts!"

He took a deep breath as the intense cramp passed. "This is not good." He told Groot. "We gotta get outta here...we gotta...fuck! We gotta get to Xandar...they can help me..."

"I am Groot!"

Another cramp spread up Peter's belly, more painful than the first. It even tore through the muscles in his lower back and he gasped.

"I gotta tell them."

 

Peter pushed passed Groot to crawl to the ship's hatch, opening it and leaning halfway out.

"Guys!"

"Peter, what the hell, get back inside!" Rocket shouted, looking up. He was right under the ship.

"But--"

"Peter! Go back inside!" Gamora and Ronan shouted at the same time.

"But it's important!"

"Not ask important as your safety!" Drax said, picking up the nearest guy to him and throwing him in to two more.

It turned out that the Pirates that they were up against were ruthless and seriously wanted to steal from the Guardians of the Galaxy. Though, in Peter's mind, they were nowhere near as bad as the Ravagers. At least the Ravagers could actually put up a fight an not get their asses whooped. But these guys were stubborn and didn't wanna back down.

"We want all of your riches," one of them shouted.

"Not unless we're dead!" Rocket snarled back, tail fluffing up as a shot was fired in his direction.

"Then we'll kill you!"

"Um, Guys!" Peter grimaced. "Is now a bad time to let you know that I just went in to labor!?"

"What!?" Rocket looked up at him. "What!"

"Just right now," Peter gasped.

"Rocket," Gamora shouted. "Go with Peter!"

"Why me!?"

"Because you have the most medical knowledge out of all of us!"

"Urgh! I wanted to kill someone today!" Rocket growled, but hooked his gun to his back and sprinted in to the ship, grabbing Peter's sleeve. "C'mon you idiot, you gotta lay down!"

"What do we do!?"

"Just relax and lay down," Rocket said, dragging Peter to his room. "Ronan and Drax are holding them off while Gamora gets in here and starts the ship up! We gotta get outta here!"

As if on cue, the ship's engine roared to life.

Peter collapsed on to the bed. "This is fucking ridiculous."

"You're the one who decided to have a baby in the middle of a firefight!"

"I didn't tell her to be born! She decided that on her own!"

He could hear the clanking of boots as the others came aboard.

"Peter!" Ronan kneeled beside the bed when he entered the room. "Are you alright?!"

"Yea--no. Ow," Peter frowned and rubbed at his side. "Tell Gam to get us to Xandar!"

"Xandar!?" Rocket jumped up. "That's really far away!"

"But they'll help us! We're already on good terms with them! Nova Prime can get us immediate and private medical attention," Peter wheezed. "And I trust the nova because they know what they're doing!"

"Gamora!" Rocket shouted, skittering out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Ronan repeated, taking Peter's hand.

Peter yanked it away. "Of course not, dipshit! Im having a fucking baby!"

"You are going to be fine!" Ronan tried to give Peter's shoulder an encouraging pat, but Peter hissed in pain and moved away.

"Don't touch me!"

"My love--"

"Give Quill some space," Rocket said, re entering the room. "This may take a while and you're all up in his personal space bubble!"

Ronan stood and began to pace the room. None of them were prepared for this, he'd thought they still had a few months.

Peter sighed. "Am I gonna have to lay here this whole time!?"

"Yup," Rocket looked up at him. "This is gonna take some time."

"But...ugh...why?"

"It's a baby, quill! You think it'd take five seconds to be born?!"

"Well, no, but I hope it happens soon because I don't want to lay in bed all day!"

 

 

 

"Has anything happened yet?" Gamora asked, finally entering the room six hours later.

Rocket shook his head. "Nope. Were you able to get a hold of Nova Prime?"

She nodded, "I explained the situation to her. She has a medical team on standby for when we land."

"Good. Now, all we gotta do is a whole lot of waiting."

Ronan was still pacing the small room. "What if something is wrong? Should it take this long?"

"He's fine. The only thing we gotta worry about is him falling asleep on us!" Rocket hopped up on to the bed beside Peter. "Keep yer eyes open, Quill."

"I'm tired. I wanna take a nap..."

"We all do. But you can't."

"Can I at least sit up!? I've been laying like this for hours and it's bothering me! I feel like a caged animal! Im gonna go crazy!" Peter whined. 

"I think maybe there are too many of us in this room?" Ronan suggested. "Perhaps we should give Peter some space?"

"That's a great idea. All of you get out of here!" Rocket said, climbing off the bed and shooing them away. "You're all stressing him out. It ain't good for him or the kid. Go eat some food or whatever. Don't come back for another two hours!"

 

 

 

 

"Nova Prime," Denarian Saal addressed the leader of Xandar. "The Guardians of the Galaxy have arrived."

"Are they with the medical team now?"

"Yes."

"They are in good hands. We must place the Guardians in a remote place, where they will not be bothered by anyone else while they are here." She made her way toward the door.

"Yes, ma'am." He followed.

"And I can assume that Peter Quill is alright?"

"I...do not know, Ma'am. The child is still unborn at this moment."

"Poor boy," she commented. "I received the call from Gamora 13 hours ago. He has been in labour this entire time." Nova Prime knew that having children was no walk in the park. She had four of her own. "Now, go make sure that Peter Quill is seen by our best doctors. And find somewhere to place the rest of his team while we wait."

He nodded and trekked out of the main building and to the small medical speeder that had been at the docking bay when the guardians arrived.

When they got to Xandar, Ronan had to carry Peter out of the Milano.

Peter had absolutely no energy, he lay limp in Ronan's arms, panting and repeating "Something's wrong, it shouldn't take this long to happen!"

They'd lain him in a small medical speeder and tried to figure out what to do next when Saal re-arrived with orders to take Peter to a secluded hospital that was usually used for Nova officers only. The rest of the team would make it there eventually. Rocket went with Peter, only because he was the only one small enough to tag along.

"I can assure you that he will be fine." Saal said, "But for now, I can offer you a meal and a place to stay."

"I want to see Peter as soon as possible," Ronan said. "I do not want to be kept from him."

"Very well. I can take you directly to the hospital. But you will have to wait until after the child is born to see Peter."

"We do not care." Drax said. "We want to be as close to our friend as possible."

Gamora and Ronan nodded.

"Well, then come along."

 

 

 

 

It seemed like an eternity of sitting around and waiting in the hospital for any news about Peter.

Groot had kept himself entertained by sprouting flowers everywhere. Gamora had a holo pad in her hands. Drax was examining his knives. And Ronan was slouched in his chair, resting his chin on his hand, and falling asleep when one of the doctors entered the room.

"You can see Peter now."

He led them through the corridors of the hospital and up to a room on the third floor.

"He may be sleeping, as well as the child, so please be as quiet as possible."

The group nodded and stepped in to the room.

Groot first. Then Drax. Then Gamora. Rocket was already in the room, curled up asleep in one of the chairs.

Ronan stopped in the doorway when he saw Peter.

The man was sitting up in bed. In his arms was a tiny bundle of green cloth. He wasn't paying attention to the others as they came in. He just gazed down at the child in his arms, rocking it with a gentleness no one knew Peter possessed.  
But he finally looked up at Ronan and smiled. He was tired, Ronan could tell. The whites of his eyes were tinted pink, his hair was sticking up in different directions, and he looked like he needed 10 cups of coffee. But he still smiled, despite it all.

"Ronan," he said softly. "Come here. Come meet your kid."

Ronan stepped forward, but everything seemed to move in slow motion. It seemed like an eternity before he reached Peter's bedside. He could see the blotchy red face of the child peeking out from the pastel green blanket. It was pink, like Peter. The baby also had a mass of dark black hair, unlike the light brown hair that Peter had. That must've come from Ronan's side of the genepool. He couldn't see the eye color, because the baby was sleeping, but he guessed the baby might have green eyes like Peter. It would only seem fitting.

"You named her after your mother?" Ronan asked, reaching out to lightly trail a finger down the baby's soft face. The child seemed dwarfed compared to Ronan's large hands. So tiny and fragile.

"Actually," Peter said, shifting to get more comfortable. "He, uh...His name is Sam. Samuel Alexander Quill..."

"He!?" Ronan looked up from the child, bewildered.

"Yeah...turns out I was wrong this whole time...so, congratulations, Ronan. You're a dad now. And you have a son." Peter blinked tiredly. "Now please take him from me before I punt the little fucker across the room for making my life a living hell for the last, like, six months...I'm so tired."

Ronan took the child, feeling odd. He had no idea how to hold a child. He sat in a nearby chair, completely still as his son lay in his arms. He looked perplexed. What the hell was he supposed to do with a child?!

But then Samuel opened his eyes and stared up at Ronan with the largest green eyes he'd ever seen, and Ronan had his answer:

He was supposed to protect him. 

Protect him at any and all costs, under every circumstance imaginable. Samuel Alexander Quill was a precious part of the universe, and Ronan would give his life to make sure nothing bad ever happened to this child. This gift that was bestowed upon him. His son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems like the last chapter, but it's not. There's so much more I want to add and so many ways I could go with this story.
> 
> Props to you if you know who their son is !!!!! (It's honestly not that hard to figure out tbh...) It is important because their son grows up to be a v important person ok :)
> 
> Also, I hope to add a new installment to the Raptor Dads series :) I watched J World for like the 500th time yesterday and it got me so pumped to write more stuff!!!!


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im dead inside kill me

"Sir," one of the nurses in the hospital sounded irritated. "You can't just walk in here like this! You don't even have a real shirt on!"

"I can do what I want an' if ya got a problem you can move on over an' pretend it don't bother ya!"

Peter groaned and rested one arm over his eyes. "Shhh hush I'm trying to sleep."

"Boy. Not anymore. Get up. 'M here to to see my new grandkid."

"Shh!" Peter repeated again, opening his eyes and sitting up. "Be quiet, Yondu!"

"Don't go telling me what to do, boy." Yondu stepped in to the room and took a seat in one of the chairs beside Peter's bed. He motioned to the baby wrapped up and cradled in Peter's arm. "Lemme see 'er."

"Just be careful with HIM," Peter said, handing the child over to Yondu. "Oh god. Why are you wearing that fur coat!?"

"I always wear it," Yondu huffed, cradling the child in his arms. "Suddenly it's a problem around here!?"

"It's not the coat that's the issue," Peter grumbled. "It's the fact that you'll wear a big ass coat no matter what the temperature, but you refuse to wear a shirt."

"It's fashion," Yondu said, scooting his chair closer to the bed. "So what's his name?"

"Samuel. Samuel Alexander."

"It's...Terran."

"I'm Terran." Peter shrugged.

Yondu reached a hand out to brush it through Peter's hair. "How're you feelin', boy?"

"Everything hurts and I wanna sleep for a billion years," Peter replied, closing his eyes. He yawned, as if his body was proving a point. "Im so tired."

"Get some rest, then, kid."

"But--"

"I'll take care of little Sammy here while ya sleep. Also, I need to have another talk with that big blue fella when he gets here."

"Leave Ronan alone, Dad," Peter said sleepily. "He's a good guy and he ain't done nothin wrong...he...loves me..."

Peter fell deeply asleep within the next five minuets, leaving Yondu alone with Sam.

The baby only blinked and stared up at him blankly, humming every now and again, as if he were figuring out how to use his vocal chords.

"You're a cute lil bugger, ain't ya?" Yondu said, being extremely gentle with the child. Despite being captain of the ravagers, he wasn't always a rowdy beast. He knew how to deal with children and babies. "Ya got lots'a hair, too. But it's all black. Ya prolly get that from Ronan. My Petey ain't got hair that dark. But ya got them big green puppy eyes, just like he does...I'm hopin' ya grow up to look more like him than yer other daddy. That guy's pretty scary lookin...not that I'm scared of him– cuz I ain't! I'll kick his ass from here to the next galaxy any day! He just ain't as...charming as my Petey."

Sam gazed up at Yondu one last time before closing his eyes to follow Peter's lead and take a nap.

Just then, Denarian Saal entered the room, carrying a large nova helmet. Yondu raised an eyebrow. This helmet was different than the usual nova gear. It was black, for starters, and the red star on the front was large and only had four points as opposed to the eight on a normal helmet. The bottom of the helmet flared outward, forming two sleep wings on either part of the neckline.

"Pete's sleepin," Yondu said, prepared to shoo Saal away.

"How unfortunate," Saal said, looking at Peter who was sleeping soundly. "However, that is unimportant." He held the helmet up. "This helmet is to be gifted to the newborn child, Samuel Alexander Quill, son of Peter Quill: the Legendary Star-Lord, and Ronan the Accuser. The first child to be born on nova corp property in twenty decades, by Nova Prime herself, and the Nova officers in every quadrant of this galaxy." Saal handed the helmet to Yondu, to took it with one hand and awkwardly balanced it and Sam on his lap. "Have a good day," Saal bowed, then retreated.

"Um...thanks?"

After sitting awkwardly for a minuet, Yondu flipped the helmet upside down on his leo and gently put Sam, feet first, inside, using it as a makeshift cradle/holder. He wrapped an arm around the helmet to support Sam's head, which stuck out form the top of the helmet. He felt like he was carrying a large salad bowl. Luckily for little Sam, Baby Salad was not Yondu's ideal choice of food.

 

 

 

Peter slowly brought himself to the world of the waking. The first think he noticed was something warm and semi-soft between his ankles. He lifted his head to see rocket curled up, snoozing at the foot of the bed. Ronan and Gamora sat in chairs beside the bed, and Drax sat on the floor with Groot beside him.

He turned to look at Ronan.

"Why is my baby in a fucking bucket!?"

"I did not do this!" Ronan said, holding up the helmet. "Udonta handed him to me like this!" Peter motioned for Ronan to scoot closer and he carefully plucked he child from the helmet, cradling him in his arms.

"And you took 'im without question!" Yondu protested. Peter turned to look the other way and saw that the man was sitting on the floor beside the wall, holo pad clutched in his hands. "So now it's your problem. And it ain't a bucket. It's a helmet."

"Did you steal it?"

"Actually," Yondu put the holo pad down. "No. Saal came in here ranting some mumbo jumbo about a 'gift from the nova all hail the mighty baby' and shoved the helmet in to my hands. It belongs to the kid now so it ain't my problem. Speaking of problems...my crew are probably out causing problems right now and I need to go put a stop to it," He put the holo pad downs and stood, striding over to the bed. "I dunno if I'll make it back here to visit ya again. I got a lot of stuff to do." He stroked Peter's hair. "But send me a message when ya get outta here, yeah?" He took the baby from Peter. "Don't worry, Sammy. Grandpa'll see ya real soon, an' teach ya everything there is to know about Ravaging." He handed the child back to Peter. "See ya lot around soon enough," he waved to the guardians before exiting the room.

Gamora stood and made her way over to Peter, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hey, 'Mora," he smiled up at her. She returned the smile, but she looked troubled. "What's wrong."

"All you have done is sleep. I am worried about you, Peter."

"I'm just really tired, Gammy. See, even Rocket's tired?! He's sleeping!" He motioned to the furry lump by his feet. "The doctor said I'll be good to go in a few days. I just need to rest and take a couple of medicines to make sure I'm healthy and strong."

She stared down at the bundle in Peter's arms.

"What?"

"I want to hold him."

"Well, why didn't you say so?!" Peter handed Sam to the warrior. "Now you gotta hold on to him until someone else wants to hold him. I've been holding him since he was born...that's a long time. I don't want to hold him anymore," Peter chucked. "Actually, it's been like a game of hot potato. I hand him off to whoever I can so I can relax, haha."

She didn't care what hot potato was. She was too focused on the child in her arms. It was the closest thing she had to a nephew.

She briefly wondered what it would be like if she or nebula had children, but that thought vanished. She would never have children. Ever.

For now, she could do her best to help Peter raise this child. It was the most she could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I finally updated a story hahahaHA
> 
> ¡¡¡¡¡ Comments are appreciated !!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it you sick freaks I love you all
> 
> I think I'm going to timeskip in the next chapter, so Sam will be a bit older and capable of actually doing things like giggling/laughing, SEEING, and distinguishing people (because babies can't actually see when they're newborns. They can't make out faces and they don't react to things as much as you'd think they would. They're useless...until they get a bit older)
> 
> ((Seriously tho comments are appreciated))

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are becaus of autocorrect, but I'm just gonna go ahead and say that they're mine.
> 
> This is pretty much a gift work to one of my loyal readers!
> 
> However...  
> This story will not be updated often, because my lazy ass still has to finish A Beginner's Guide To Destroying The Galaxy (the ending to that fic is kind of heart breaking so I don't want to focus on that right now...)  
> And I still need to decide whether or not I'm going to make a sequel to that fic...


End file.
